


I Love You

by zinny



Series: Avenger(s)/Reader [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and you’re pretty sure you’re going to spend it sleeping after your late night shift. Peter, on the other hand, has other plans.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day, bitches.

Valentine’s Day came around much faster this year. It seems like just yesterday was New Year’s Eve and with a blink of an eye, bam! It’s February and all the grocery stores are filled with stuffed animals and aisles full of different types of sweets. You couldn’t even buy your favorite cereal without your peripheral vision being obstructed by pinks and reds. Perhaps you were overreacting, but you can’t help it. For once, you weren’t single for this day and of course, you were stuck with the closing shift — meaning, whatever plans you had are going to start much later or just be pushed until the weekend. Either way, you were annoyed and done with the day.

Luckily for you, the day went by quickly. You did your best to keep yourself busy. A text here and there from Peter to keep your sanity at bay. Speaking of Peter, he actually had today off which just added the icing on your cake. Maybe he’ll come over after patrolling and you both can sit on your old couch and watch The Notebook with some takeout from Peter’s favorite place. Yeah, that sounds like a plan.

Sighing, you lock the door behind you and start walking down the street. Just as you were about to turn the corner, your phone rings. You pull your phone out of your coat pocket and smile at the contact picture staring back at you from the screen.

“Peter?” You answer, pulling the beanie over your head lower to cover your ears from the harsh wind.

The sound of rustling wind over static is heard before he answers, “Turn around.”

You furrow your eyebrows and turn to see Peter in his Spider-Man suit, that wasn’t exactly anything new. The difference is he was holding a bouquet of red roses. He looked absolutely ridiculous just standing there under the lamp post with his red and blue onesie and flowers in hand.

Hanging up, you slip the phone back into your pocket and run over to him. Peter opens his arms wide enough for you to step into his embrace. He hugs you tightly, twirling you twice before letting you go. You smile brightly, placing a hand on his clothed cheek.

“What are you doing here? And why are you wearing your suit?”

Peter places his palm over yours, “I needed the suit for your gift.”

“Gift? Peter, you didn’t—”

He cuts you off with a shake of his head, “I wanted to.” With that, he places the roses in your hands and tilts his head. “Come on, I want to show you something.”

Before you could ask anything, Peter shoots a web at the lamp post on your right. He pulls on the web slightly, checking the strength before turning back to you and holding his hand out.

“You can’t be serious.” You look from the web to Peter and back to the web. “What if someone sees?”

He made a show of looking around. The whole block was empty, which itself was normal. The place was a ghost town after 5 pm. “It’s dark, it’s Valentine’s Day, and you can raise your hood over your head if you want.” Peter tilts his head, “So, you coming or?”

You bite your lip before you roll your eyes and raise the hood of your sweater, cautiously taking Peter’s hand. His mask hid his face but you knew him well enough to know he was grinning under the fabric. Peter guides you on his back, placing your arms around his shoulders and your legs around his torso. You arrange yourself more comfortably, placing your chin on his head with a light giggle. Once you felt comfortable, Peter pulled on his web and swung over the lamp post and over to another building.

Gasping, you held your breath as Peter kept swinging from one building to another, occasionally slowing down to check up on you. Adrenaline ran through your veins as you wondered if this is how Peter felt every time he was Spider-Man. Eventually, you start recognizing your surroundings as you passed familiar landmarks. You wondered why he was taking you took Brooklyn.

Eventually, Peter stops near Hillside Park. Just as you both make it to the ground, Peter takes your hand and you both run over to the skyline lookout near the Brooklyn Bridge. You were about to voice your concerns but then you saw it. And by it, you meant the bridge. The parallel cable lines of the bridge were covered in web. The web spelled out: I Love You.

For a moment, you stood frozen. Your eyes wide as you read the phrase over and over again. Neither of you has used the “L” word before. The thing is, you did love, Peter. Of course, you do. He’s your everything and so much more but you wanted to wait and say it at the right time and place. Unsurprisingly, you never did find the “right” occasion to proclaim your emotions. Looks like he not only beat you to the punchline but the perfect occasion as well.

Blinking twice, you turn to Peter. His confidence from before is replaced with a very unsure and almost timid demeanor. Without hesitation, you lean into his space. You look around, when you’re sure there isn’t anyone around, you pull up his mask until you’re looking into dark brown eyes.

“I love you.” You don’t hesitate one bit with your declaration. “I fuckin’ love you.”

Peter’s cheeks turn a deep red shade, his eyes glisten under the moonlight as his lips stretch into a relieved smile. “I love you, too.”

The two of you lean in closer until your noses brush against each other. You reach over, placing your hand on his cheek as you look into his eyes. “I’m so in love with you.” With that, Peter pulls you in and kisses you softly.

Perhaps it wasn’t exactly what you planned for the day, but it surpassed any expectations you had for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s chit-chat, here’s my [Tumblr](https://delicatetony.tumblr.com/).


End file.
